Music Will Bring Us Together
by Geeky godess
Summary: It's a battle of Music when Bella's Band Electric Pink and Edward's band We Roq0 compete in the school talent show. Who will take home the trophy at the end of the night, whose hearts will be won, and why is Tanya giving the new girl the stank eye? R R!
1. Hello!

_**Disclaimer; I won nothing but the characters Micha(Misha), Maddi, Allyson, Joh, and Jason and Janice! Twilight belongs to Stephnie Meyer**_

My name is Bella Swan. I am 17 years old, have brown, waist-length brown hair, and big brown doe eyes. I love to read, and to sing. I am in a band called with my best friends; Jacob Black, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon. I am 5'4

Right now I am getting ready for schhol. I had on a pair of ripped black tights, a neon, hot pink mini skirt. I also had a black camisole. I had my hot pink neon converses on, and my hair was down, with a pink streak on the rignht. For accesories, I had my pink and black heart shaped locket, and my black fishnet, fingerless glove on my right hand.

I went outside and hopped into Alice's yellow Porsce.

Alice was pale, and 4'9. She had short, spiky, black bob of hair, and blue eyes.

''Hey Alice,'' I smiled.

Alice was wearing black skinny leg jeans, a pink camisole, and her short spiky black bob was in two pigtails. Her feet where decked in pink Ballet flats.

''Hey. Bells,'' Alice said before giving me a one arm hug as she pulled out of my drive way.

''How'd the pixie sleep,'' I smirked.

''Shut up, Isabella,'' she laughed, using my whole name. She knew I hated that.

About fifteen minutes later, we pulled into a parking space at school.

''Bella, Alice,'' Rosalie and Jacob screamed as they ran towards us.

''Hey, peoples,'' Alice and I scremed back.

Rosalie was wearing a pink mini skirt, a pink camisole, and pink stilettos. In her neatly parted hair was a pinl headband.

Jacob had on a dark grey t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. I like to play with his shaggy black hair. He has russet skin and big brown eyes..

4 HOURS LATER WE WHER SITTING IN THEATRE ARTS

''Clas, we have some new students. Say hello to Jasper Withlock, Emmett McCartny, and Edward and Micha Cullen.'' Miss Bolakowski smiled

Three boys came in. followed by a girl

Jasper was about 5'6, had curly blond hair, pale skin, and amethyst eyes. He was lean

Emmett had black hair, was ripped, had blue eyes, pale skin, and was about 6'2.

Edward was a god. He had pale skin. Green eyes. Was about 5'6...oh god.

Micha was about 5'1. She had russet skin, straiht white teeth, waist-length, straight black hair, big brown eyes, and dimples.

APOV-

I think

RPOV-

That I

BPOV-

Falling

JPOV-

In love

This girl was beautiful! And those lips...ohhh!!!

APOV-

I just want to run up there and kiss Jasper!!! He is so cute!!!

RPOV-

I would make Emmet mine by the end of the week.

BPOV-

I swear I am going to make him mine! That is right! Edward Cullen will be my boyfriend before you know it!!!


	2. Wanna Be In the Band?

I OWN NOTHING!!! SONGS BELONG TO DEMI LOVAO, TWILIGHT TO STEPHANIE MEYER! I ONLY OWN MICHA!! 

MPOV

That Jacob Blacck, as his friend Alice told me, looked like a god! I was going got make him my boyfriend one way or another. I still cannot believe that anyone could be that hot!

JPOV

The one with the black hair....Alice...hot as hell! I was going to be her boyfriend. I needed to now that she belonged to me and no one else. That her sweet kisses would be for my lips only.

EMPOV

That blonde chick was h-o-t hot1 I was gonna make her my girlfriend!!!!

EPOV

Bella....suited her perfectly. Bella is Italian for beautiful...just like she was. I wanted to stroke her burning cheek..kiss those soft pink lips...make her mine. I would potect her, and make her as happy as I possibly could.

APOV

At lunch time, I inited Micha to sit with me, and Jacob sat with thw boys.

''So...what is Jacob like,'' she asked.

''Oh. My. Gawd. You like Jacob!'' Bella smiled.

She blushed and mumbled,''That i not the point.''

''We will tell you about him if you tell u about Emmet,'' Rosalie smiled wickedly.

''And Edward,'' Bella agreed.

''And Jasper,'' I concluded.

''Alrite. Emmett likes to play video games and his electric guitar. He will eat anything, and he is my cousin. Jasper likes to study history, play videogames, and he plays the drums. Edward likes to draw, and he plays the piano, keyboard, and guitar. Now Jacob...''she smiled.

''Jacob is sixteen like you...the ret of us are seventeen. He likes to skateboard, work on his car, and he plays the guitar. He was in our band until we changed the name to Electric Pink,'' Rosalie smiled as she slyly stole Bella's cupcake.

JPOV

I was sitting with the guys at lunch.

''Rosalie likes to text, and she plays the drum. Alice likes to dance, and she plays the electric guitar. Bella likes to read, and she plays the guitar and sings,''I began,''Now tell me about Micha.''

''Micha is my sister. She is Native American, but we aren't sure which tribe. Her parents where killed when she was two, and Carlisle and Eme adopted us from the orphanage at the same time. She plays the keyboard, piano, turntables, electric and acoustic guitar, and he can sing as well,'

' Edward said.

''Jacob, do you wanna join our band? It's called We Roq0,'' Jasper asked.

''Heck yeah,'' I smiled.

3 MONTHS LATER-

RPOV-

I had started dating Emmett, and it was wonderful! He is such a gentleman...sometimes. But he is so funny! I love him!

JPOV-

Jasper is my new boyfriend, and dance partner. He always holds the door open for me, and carries my tray.

I looooooovvvvveeeeeee him! He is so sweet and smart.

BPOV-

I was dating the most wonderful boy in the whole world! Smart...sexy...talented. I loved him!

MPOV-

Right now I had band practice, but at seven tonight I had a date with Jacob!!!

''You ready,''Rosalie asked us.

''Yea,'' we all agreed as I took my spot infront of the mike.

Alice and Bella began to lay, folloewed by Rose.

I throw all of your stuff away

Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Everytime you come around  
O Oh O Oh

So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
O Oh O Oh

So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again

Ohhh  
And Again (And Again)  
And Again (And Again)  
And Again

I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
O Oh O Oh  
O Oh O Oh

So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again  
(Here We Go Again)  
Here We Go Again  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Again (again) again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
and again and again and again and again and again

''Micha that was icredible,''Alice squealed before she hugged me.

''We are gonna win that talent show,''' Bella cheered.

''Hecky yeah,'' Rose agreed.

3 HOURS LATER

I was sitting at my vanity.I was dressed in: A shimmering lime green dress that was sleevless. My hair was in banan curls, and I had on no makeup.

I heard the doorbell ring. My dad awnsered it.

''Hello, son come on in,'' I heard Carlile say from my spot at the top f the stair where no one could see me.

''Thank you,sir,'' I heard Jacob say.

''You treat her right, and bring her home at a decent time,'' Carlisle said, full of authority.

''Yes, sir,'' Jacob said again.

''Daddy,'' I said a I walked down the steps.

Jacob looked handsome. He was wearing a black tux, and a white dress shirt aand a black necktie. HAWT!!!

''Yes, angel,'' Carlisle smiled at me.

''Please leave my date alone,'' I smiled.

''Fine. B good,'' he murmured before leaing the room after kissing the top o my head.

''You look astounding,'' Jaco smiled as he looked me over.

''Thanks,'' I smiled,''You look nce, as well.''

''Thank you,'' e smiled

''Where are we going,'' I questioned as he held the car door open or me.

''It is a surprie,'' he awnsered.

''I hate surprises,Jacob,'' I sighed.

''Well you wil lik this...all I will tell you i that you are meeting my parents: Billy and Sarah.''

''What if they don' like me,'' I whimpered.

''Their loss,'' Jacob smiled as he focused all of his attention on the road.

When we got to the retaurant, I saw a man and woman witing for us.

''You must be Mcha,'' the woman smmiled before she embraced me in a hug. I hugged her back.

''I'm Sarah, and this is Billy,'' she smiled.

''Hello,'' the man smiled at me.

''Hi,'' I miled shyly.

''You look about 98 pounds...but you have the chunniest cheeks oh come here,,'' sh cooed defore pinching my cheeks.

Okay. OW!!!

''So, Micha,''Billy asked over dinner,''where do you plan to go to college?''

''I've already gotten early admittnance into Julliard, Harvard, Stanford, and Purdue in Laffayette, ndiana,'' I smiled.

''Do you dance,'' Sarah asked.

''A little...my older brother Edward taught me,'' I blushed.

''Okay. It is official. I love you,'' she smiled.

''Mo-o-om,'' Jacob groaned.

''Wait, waht,'' I asked, confused.

''You have to be my daughter in law one day,'' she smiled brighter.

''She won't be if you scare her off,'' Jacob sighed.

Sarah an Billy smirked.

''I'm not going anywhere,'' I whispred to Jacob.

He blushed.

''Awwww!!! You are making my baby boy blush,'' arah cooed.

I giggled and strohed hi short shaggy hair.

I was in love!!!

SPOV

This girl was GORGEOU!!! I just know she will be my daughter in law one day. She has potential and ambition...perfect for Jacob!!!

She was nice, kind polit...a perfect mother, and girlfriend.

BPOV

Sheis alright.

JPOV

Well ther goes any chance I had with this amazing, beautful, smart, kind, loving girl! My parents had just embarrased me. Now why would she wanna be my girl friend? She is too good for me anyways...but I like her alot, and I think that she likes me as well. I really hope that she does. Then I would die a happy man.


	3. Date Night part 1

Disclaimer for all stories: I own nothing related to Twilight, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. And the songs belong to various artists such as: Michael Jackson, Demi Lovato, Care Bear on Fire, Avril Lavigne, Beyonce', Cascada, Taylor Swift, The Jackson 5, Carrie Underwood, Kelly Clarkson, Miley Cyrus, and Hannah Montana and etc. and the Jonas Brothers. I come up with the ideas based on what my friends give me. I do not own anything except the fictional characters: ,addi, Jason, Josh, Allyson, Gianni, Samantha, Dahlia, and anymore I decide to come up with!


	4. Date Night part 2

Jacob'POV

We where practicing at Jasper's house, We where practicing in his garage, me him, Edward, and Emmett.

As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came in her apartment  
He left the blood stains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom

Chorus:  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie are you ok?

So, Annie are you ok, are you ok, Annie?

Chorus 2:  
(Annie are you ok?)  
(Will you tell us that you're ok?)  
(There's a sign in the window)  
(That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)  
(He came into your apartment)  
(He left the blood stains on the carpet)  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom)

Chorus

You've been hit by  
You've been hit by - a smooth criminal

So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - what a black day  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - intimidations

Chorus

Chorus 2

(Annie are you ok?)  
(So, Annie are you ok?)  
(Are you ok Annie?)  
(You've been hit by)  
(You've been struck by - a smooth criminal)

Okay, I want everybody to clear the area right now!

Aaow!  
(Annie are you ok?)  
I don't know!  
(Will you tell us, that you're ok?)  
I don't know!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your apartment)  
I don't know  
(Left blood stains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
(Annie are you ok?)  
Dad gone it - baby!  
(Will you tell us, that you're ok?)  
Dad gone it - baby!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
Dad gone it - baby!  
(That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your apartment)  
Dad gone it!  
(Left blood stains on the carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dad gone it!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
Aaow!!!

Man, Jacob. That was good,'' Jasper sai.

''We are so gonna win that talent show.''Edward cheered.

''Heck yeah,'' Emmett smiled.

BPOV

I was getting ready for my date with Edward Cullen. We where going to the movies to see How to Train your Dragon.

I sat at Micha's Vanity getting ready. She was lounnging across her bed reading.

Me, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward where going on a group date. Michha was staying home.

''So how'd your date go the other day, Micha,'' I asked.

''Fine...I met his parents and his mom loves me,'' she laughed.

''Oh, wow,'' I laughed as well,''How do I look,'' I asked standing up.

I was wearing:a blue ruffled mini skirt, aa white camisole, black converses, and my hair fell down my hair in waves. I'd gone light on the makeup, only wearing black mascara, and pink lipgloss.

''You loook awesome,'' she smiled.

''Hey,Bella, Micha,'' Rosalie and Alice said as the walked into the room.

Alice was wearing: lme gren denim jeans, neon green converses, a black short sleeved t-shirt, and a green denim vest that matched the pants. Her short, spiky bob of black hair had a lime green headband with a little bow on it in it, and she had lime green, sparkly mascara, and clear lipgloss.

Rosalie had on: a pimk mini dress with black lace at the bottom , pink stilettos, and gold bangles. Her straight her was hanging down to her waist. She had on lipgloss, black mascara, and pink eyeshadow.

RPOV-

We all looked pretty dang a capital H. We went downstairs and waited for the boys. Then 5 minutes later they came down.

Emmett had on a red button up shirt, and black jeans. It was long-sleeved. He was wearing white sneakers. Ca-ching!!!

APOV

Jasper was wearing along-sleeved mint green button up shirt. Omigosh! He looks so HAWT!!! He also had on white sneakers

BPOV-

Edward was wearing a soft baby blue button up shirt that was longsleeved. He had on white sneakers as well, He looked...hubba hubba.

At the movies.

EPOV-

I wasn't really watching the movie. I was too busy watching Bella. She was so beautiful. I couldn't help but think about kissing her. I bet she was a good kisser!!! She was just so..smart and gorgeous and kind. I think I am falling in love.

''Bella,'' I whispered.

''Hm,'' she asked.

EMPOV-

Rosalie looked gorgeous. Right now we where in the back of the theatre throwing popcorn kernels at Alice and Jasper. I love her! Rosalie, I mean.

JasperPOV-

Alice had the most beautiful laugh in the entire world. It was the most wonderful sound in my worl. And she was so beautiful nd perfect and sweet and smart and kind and loving. I wanted to kiss her so bad.

* * *

Dosclaimer: I do not own the song or any of the characters except Micha.


	5. Talent Show!

This is the same night as the date between Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I do not own those characters or any of the other ones in Twilight. I only own Micha. I own none of these songs either.

MPOV-

I was sitting on my roof writing the song that we where gonn sing in the talent show.

''Micha,'' I heard someone say.

I looked down and saw Jacob Black looking up at me I motioned for him to come on up. He climbed the tree and came up.

''Hey, Micha,'' he smiled before kissing my cheek.

''Hey, dude,'' I smiled before giving him a sideways hug.

''Watcha doin','' he asked.

''I'm not letting the rival band see our song,'' I teased. Only he didn't know that.

''Well...we are gonna win. A bunch of silly girls cannot beat four boys,'' Jacob said.

''What?! Way to be sexist, Jacob,'' I said so loud that all of California clould probably hear me.

''I'm just telling the truth,'' he defended himself.

''Maybe you should leave,'' I sighed.

''Fine,'' he said through cclenched teeth before climbing back down the tree and walking away.

I was so telling Bella and Allie and Rose tomorrow at school.

NEXT DAY-

RPOV-

''He actually said that,'' I asked.

''Yup. exist jerk,'' Micha sighed.

''I do not believe it,'' Alice said.

''Hey guys, look,'' Bella said before pointing towards the doors of the lunch room

We looked and saw the oys coming.

''Jacob said what happened,'' Edward began.

''And you came to apologize, I assume,'' Micha said while glaring at Jacob. If looks could kill...

''No. We came to tell you...'' Emmett began.

''That he is right,'' Jasper finished.

''What?!'' Bella screamed.

''Everybody knows that boys are better than girls,'' Edward said.

''WHAT,'' Alice and I screamed.

''So whenb you guys are ready to admit-'' Jacob began before being cut off by Micha.

''Listen you sexist boy: I know that a girl can do anything a boy can do, and we can do it in high heels and a mini skirt. So take your butts over there and practice because we are gonna beat you,'' Micha said before storming out of the cafeteria, followed by me, Alice, and Bella.

Tanya had been giving Mich the stank eye all day. Turns out that she and her band where in it too: The Rose Petals.

And they where couniting on beating us. Like we would ever let that happen. Wow....

APOV-

It was the night of the talent show. Omigosh!!!! I could not wait. We where in my room getting ready, seeing as we had three hours until 7:00 p.m.

I was wearing: a white polkadotted skirt, a pink camisole, black fishnets, and pink boots. My hair was in it's usual spiky bob, and I had a skinny hot pink headband that matched my top and boot in it. I had pink eyeshadow, mascara, lpgloss, and blush

Rosalie was wearing: black skinny leg jeans, pink stilettos, and a pink cami. Her hair was in a high pony tail that was curled at the end. She had her make up like mine, and she had on a pink heartshapped necklace.

Bella was wearing: A hot pink, spaghetti strapped sundress with a flaming heart that had a scroon that had love going across it on the front. He hair was in waves, and she had on natural makeup. She had on skinny leg blue jeans, and pink converses.

And Micha had on a pink spaghetti strapped sundress that was hot pink. Her hair was loosely curled, and she had a a bumpit in it si it was like that girl in Jrsey Shore, whose style I totes love. She had on no makeup. She also had on hot pink stilettos.

We walked outside and got in my Porsche. It was a quiet ride, considering that Bella, Rose and I had broken up with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

7:OOPM.

Okay. Jesica and Mike suck...on ice.

She was wearing a bathing suit and a grass skirt with a lei and a flower in her brown curls, and he had on swim trunks and this Hawaiin shirt and andles....omigosh they suck.

Mike-A long time ago in a land far away, there was a pinnaple princess named Tiki, she was sweet as a peach in a pinnaple way, but so sad that she hardly speaky. Still if you listen well you will here her secret wish..

.  
Jessica-Aloha everyone, my name is tiki,  
I long to free a truly remarkable fish...  
My sweet prince  
Humahuma Huma nuka nuka apu wa a  
Mana hiki mana hikey hoo  
huma huma nukanuke apu wa a  
ooooooo  
hawana waka waka waka niki pupupu

Mike-She dreams of a boy who is under a spell that left him all wet and scaly,

Jessica-I sing from my heart just the power of love and a girl with the ukalale.  
So come to me my sweet one and be still, ill grasp your tail and stroke each tender gill,

And this where we we lean into the whole kabuki thing,  
The clouds turn gray and the big sky cries and the ocean throws a fit.  
Mike, wheres my ocean?  
The wind goes woosh and the thunder cracks and mighty fufu spit. might mnt. fufu spits!  
Tiki Ta Tiki wanna speeky speeky speeky with the mighty spirit fufu  
Tiki Ta Tiki wanna speeky speeky speeky these words i do not mince make a man of my precious fish prince this is real fish talk no lie (makes noise thats supposed to sound like fish talk) and then the fish turns into a handsome prince who sings

Then, Tanya's band went on. It consisted of her, Kate, Luren, and Victoria.

Tanya-Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)

Kate-Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Victoria-Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

All-Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Kate-Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

Lauren-I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -

Victoria-Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight

Tanya-Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh 

Okay....wow(A/N I LOVE THAT SONG!!!! BUT ALICE **....: ( **)

Finally, the boys went. Emmett had on a white button down shirt, and black dress pants. He had his black sneakers. All of the boys had on b lack dress pants and button up shirts, but Jasper's was red, Edward's was green, and Jacob's was blue

Jacob-I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You've got me on my toes

Emmett-I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
C'mon girl

Edward-I fell so fast  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels, red dress  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath

Jasper-I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

Jacob-Walk in the room all I can see is you  
Oh, you're starin' me down I know you feel it too

Emmett-I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

Edward-Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

Jasper-Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight  
Your Brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it  
Jasper is for real and that's no lie

Edward-Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes  
It keeps on burnin' up, more and more  
I got JB with me playin' it down  
Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around

Jacob-I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

All-Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby.

BPOV-

I hate to admit it, but the boys where good. And they kept looking at us as they sang, and on the way back to their seats.

''And last but not least, Electric Pink,'' the principal announced our band.

We got up and took our places on stage: Alice at her guitar, me behing my keyboard, Rose behind her drums, and Micha behind her guitar with the microphone stand infront of her.

Micha- Woah-oh-oh! You sheltered me from harm.  
Kept me warm, kept me warm  
You gave my life to me  
Set me free, set me free  
The finest years I ever knew  
Were all the years I had with you

I would give anything I own,

Me-One time

Micha-Give up me life, my heart, my home.

Me-Two times.

Micha-I would give everything I own,  
Just to have you once again.

RosalieYou taught me how to love,  
What its of, what its of.  
You never said too much, 

Alice-But still you showed the way,  
And I knew from watching you.  
Nobody else could ever know 

Me-The part of me that cant let go.

All of us-I would give anything I own,  
Give up me life, my heart, my home.  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you once again. (x2)

Micha-Is there someone you know,  
Youre loving them so,  
But taking them all for granted.  
You may lose them one day,  
Someone takes them away,  
And they dont hear the words you long to say

When she sang that, she looked at the boys in their seats.

Me, Alice, and Rosalie-I would give anything I own,  
Give up me life, my heart, my home.  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you  
I gotta have you.  
(Everything I own)  
(My home, my home)  
Everything, everything I own  
Just to have you.

Alice-I would give everything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home. (x2)  
(I would give)  
Everything, everything I own.

Me-Everything ,everything I own

Micha-hey hey hey hey hey hey hey

hey hey hey hey hey hey hey

hey hey hey hey hey hey

Everything, everything I own

Everything, everything I own

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I!!!!!

Everyone clapped when we where done like they did with the other acts.

''After much tallying, we have a winner. And the winner is......'', Principal Monroe began.


	6. True Feelings

I only own Micha. Twilight and the songs belong to Stephanie Meyer and Various artists!! That was my disclaimer

Jacob;sPOV

It was painful to sit there and wait for him to tell us who had won. Why did grownups always do this? Can't they just ever come right out and say it?! I hopee the band Micha is in wins.

Jasper'sPov

I had a feeling that Alice and the band that she was in will win. I mean...they frikin' rocked! How could they not win?

EPOV-

Wow. Bella was amazing. I hope they win. There is no justice if they do not.

EMPOV-

Rosalie and the band have to win. They have to...they rocked.

MPOV-

The moment of truth.

''And the winner of Forks High Talent show is....'''Principal Monroe began.

APOV-

Please...

RPOV-

Please...please.

BPOV-

We'd better win.

''The winner is Rose Petal,''Mr. Monroe smiled.

What? What?! Are you friggin' kidding me, they sucked!! Mike and Jessica did a crap job and it was still better!! Omighosh, I am so pissed off!!!

RPOV-

Are you kidding me?! How did the no talent girls win?!

APOV-

Fixed! Fixed!!!

MPOV-

This had to have been rigged!!

EMPOV-

What?!

Jacob'sPOV-

Are you kidding me? Why didn't Micha and the girls win?

Jasper'sPOV-

FIXED!!!

EPOV-

RIGGED!!!! Luckily I videotaped that thing....

3 WEEKS LATER

APOV-

We where all at my house. Bella was sitting in my bean bag chair reading, Rosalie was at my vanity trying my new makeup, and Micha was loungedacross my bed which I was sitting on looking at youtube vids. I came across one titled,''Electric Pink:I Would Give''

I clicked on it, and you see us performing at the talent show a few weeks ago.

Micha sat up and looked at it with me. Bella and Rose came and watched it, too.

''Oh my gosh, who did this,'' Rosalie asked.

We all shrugged, and I clicked on that little box that tells you what it i about

''Alice, Micha, Bella, and Rosalie: We are so sorry for being sexist, and you guys should have won. Love, the guys.''

THAT NIGHT-

RPOV-

I kissed Emmett,''Yeah I forgive you.''

''You have no idea how much that means to me,'' he sighed.

I smiled and layed my head on his shoulder.

''Rosalie,'' he asked.

''Yeah,'' I asked.

''I love you,''he whispered.

''I love you too,'' I smiled before I again kissd him.

And now he was all mine.

APOV-

I pulled away from kissing Jasper,''You are forgiven.''

''Alice, I love you,'' Jasper smiled.

''I love you, too,''I whispered before leaning in with an even more passionate kiss.

I loved the feel of his warm lips on mine.

BPOV-

Edward and I where making out, after all I told him I forgave him.

''Isabella Marie Swan...I love you so much,'' he whispered,

''I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen,'' I smiled before kissing him passionately.

I never wanted this moment to end. Ever

MPOV-

''So you forgive me,'' Jacob asked me as we sat on the roof at my house.

''Yes,'' I smiled a I took his hand.

JPOV-

Micha looked so beautiful. The wind gently lifted her waist-length, straight black

air off of her shoulders.

I leaned in slowly, as did she, our eyes slightly cloed. I closed the gap and kissed her, putting my right hand on her wait, using the other to support me as I leaned towards her. She put her hand on my cheek and kissed me back, her soft pink lips on mine.

I pulled away.

''Micha, I love you,'' I smiled.

''I love you, too'' she whispered.

And then we took off where we left off.

THE END

* * *

Sequal coming soon with more or less fluff.


End file.
